The Second Death Star
The Second Death Star is the fourth episode of season 11 and the 230th episode of Code Lyoko Summery The episode starts off with Xana making his second Death Star and have it more powerful then the first Death Star. Xana sended out tons of battle droids and monsters inside of the hanger to guard it while he was working on the station. Meanwhile at Kadic it was 8:00 in in the morning and Jeremy and and the others were getting up for the day and they were wondering if Franz Hopper managed to find a way on how to break through the virus at the main tower for Xanadu to destroy it. When he suddenly sees an activated tower on Lyoko made by Xana and he was wondering what Xana was doing this time which he soon called Jeremy and the others and told them to get over to the factory and fast and so they did come over. Meanwhile at the factory when they arrived Franz was telling them that Xana has launched an attack but he doesn't know what it is and our heroes didn't see any Xana possessed people at Kadic or didn't hear about anything the news on the radio. Soon they went to Sector 5 and went to the Skidbladnir to see what Xana is doing this time, they soon went to space and they looked around to find what Xana is doing and they soon see monsters of Sharks and droid fighters attacking the Skid and Franz and Jeremy saw it too and they figured that whatever Xana is planning his attack is in space. But Odd was wondering if Xana was taking control of a Satellite like he did last Christmas but Jeremy said that Xana wasn't on the Satellite this time but when they got closer to it they saw battleships of a fleet guarding the second Death Star. Everyone was shocked that Xana was making a second Death Star and they even wondered how did Xana make it within one year after destroying his first Death Star and saving Sissi it looks like Xana has been busy after saving Sissi in the previous season. Xana ordered his battle fleet to fire at the Skid and Franz and Jeremy told them to leave because the shields were almost down and the fleet was powerful soon they started firing at the Skid and they were getting taken down so Aelita and the others had to make a retreat back to the factory so that the shields can be upgraded once again, they soon fled the area as Xana was making his station. They soon arrived back the factory and Yumi was telling the others that they won't make this time and as soon as they arrive at the Death Star the battleships will be there to shoot them down. Franz told everyone that he will by tonight find out on how to get through the second Death Star and destroy it for good. Everyone soon arrived back at Kadic with Sissi saying stuff to the gang once again and Odd wanted to say something back to her but Yumi also told him to be cool with her they became friends with her and now they are her friends. Meanwhile at the factory Franz was still working on how to get through the Death Star 2 and so he will have to wait for the whole thing about the virus thing for the main tower in Xanadu for later as they got another threat to deal with as Xana was still working on his second Death Star as the episode ends. Trivia